deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pit vs. Zidane Tribal
Pit vs. Zidane Tribal is a What If Death Battle between Pit of Kid Icarus and Zidane Tribal from Final Fantasy IX. Description Kid Icarus VS Final Fantasy! These two dual-wielding protagonists are on the younger side of their franchise's characters, though the young are not to be underestimated, Will Pit's service with the gods be enough or will Zidane's theivery ways and Geonome heritage overwhelm? Find out NOW!!!! Pre-Fight Predictions Who are you rooting for? Pit Zidane Tribal Who do you think will win? Pit Zidane Tribal Interlude Wiz: Youth, the critical time between being a kid and an adult. Boomstick: Oh yeah! Parties every night. Wiz: While some party during this time. Others try to find their purpose in life. Boomstick: Like being Heroes! Wiz: We have Pit, servant of Palutena. Boomstick: I wish I could have done that... Wiz: ...And Zidane Tribal, the Genome thief that turned hero. Boomstick: He's Wiz. Wiz: He's Boomstick. Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Pit Zidane Wiz: Zidane Tribal is a Geonome thief that became a hero and saved Gaia. Boomstick: Wiz, you said a thief, I'll take care of it. (Grabs Shotgun) Wiz: Zidane began his life as an "Angel of Death" created by Garland. Long ago, the people of a dying planet of Terra planned to save their civilization by assimilating another planet. The Terrans left their physical bodies and locked their souls in Pandemonium to be watched over by Garland until the Fusion's completion. Boomstick: It was a failure, leaving Gaia's surface in ruin and ending up with Terra shifting inside the planet of Gaia. Wiz: Garland was tasked with removing the souls of Gaia's "cycle of souls" and replacing them with Terra's, and synthesized humanoid vessels called Genomes to eventually host the Terran souls. Boomstick:To expedite the draining of Gaian souls Garland gave a soul to a new Genome and named him Kuja. Garland deemed him a failure. Wiz: The dangerous mix of power and undeveloped emotions, which allowed Kuja feel no remorse for his actions, was too much for Garland; he placed a limit on Kuja's life, and created another Genome to replace him: Zidane. Boomstuck: Zidane was experimental in that he would live through a full life, growing up as a child before developing into Garland's "Angel of Death." Growth and learning through childhood would allow Zidane to develop capacity for complex emotions which would grant him the power to enter Trance, thus making him superior to Kuja. Wiz: Zidane wields daggers and thief swords in battle. Zidane wields his weapons in the 'icepick grip' style, as opposed to the traditional 'hammer grip'. Whenever Zidane equips a dagger he holds it in his right hand during battle, as the left hand wields his unique weapon, the Orichalcum. Boomstick: Zidane's other trademark weapon is the Mage Masher, which he wields in Dissidia Final Fantasy and Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. He can equip light armor which consist of vests and hats. Wiz: Zidane also has a wide range of abilities as well. The Steal ability allows players to steal items from an enemy. Some items can only be obtained by stealing, and sometimes, players only get one shot at stealing it. Zidane's Thievery skill is directly linked to the number of successful steals performed times half of his speed; with enough steals, the player can power it up to deal 9,999 damage. Boomstick: He also has Soul Blade, which Inflicts a status ailment on an opponent. The status ailment inflicted is the same as whatever status Zidane's current weapon carries. 99% accuracy with thief swords, but always misses with daggers. Wiz: Zidane also has many melee based attacks. That include Rumble Rush, Booster 8, Swift Attack, Tempest, Vortex and Storm. Boomstick: However we haven't talked about his Trance form. Wiz: In his Trance, Zidane can access a variety of moves including Scoop Art, Solution 9, Tidal Flame, Stellar Circle 5, Shift Break, Free Energy and Grand Lethal. Boomstick: He also has a move called Meo Twister, which is a blast of energy from the skies. Almost like in the apocalypse. Wiz: He also has Free Energy which makes him attack witho moving. Zidane has an ability called Aerial Jump which makes him jump more and makes him invincible from some attacks while jumping. Boomstick: But his most powerful is Reverse Gaia. Zidane teleports and attacks the player several times. He then finishes the opponent by spinning them and striking the opponent with the most damage. Wiz: Even with his power Zidane does have his flaws. Boomstick: Zidane can be dumb sometimes and can be super annoying. And I thought Daxter was annoying, Goodness. Wiz: He also gets distracted when there is a pretty lady. Also his accomplishments were also accomplished along with other team members. Boomstick: Even with the destraction of Ladies, something Wiz can't do, he is one thief, you don't want to mess with. Zidane: As long as there's hope. I'm not going anywhere. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick : But first a special announcement from the creator of this Death Battle, John1Thousand. Take it away. Special Announcement John: Thanks Boomstick, I would like to leave a giant shout out to Shadow7615. Thank you for helping me out throughout the wiki. Without you, I don't think I would be into my fifth episode. You have been there for me from talking about ideas to creating thumbnails, you have helped me through the it all. I hope we could keep this going. Now it's time for a Collaboration DEATH BATTLE!!!!!! Fight Sky World Palutena: Pit, I need your help! Pit sprints towards a door and then started to fly. Pit: What is the matter Lady Palutena. Palutena: There's a dark power that is a lot strong than Medusa. I need you to investigate this immediately. Pit: Okay, Palutena. Pit then landed in an area with Orange Crystals with Kuja in his trance form and Zidane's Party. Kuja: Ultima!!!! Suddenly a light arrow pierced through Kuja's chest killing him and another arrow hitting the spell. However the arrow caused an explosion killing Zidane's other party members. Zidane looked in shock as the lady he loved Garnet lied died. Zidane: Nooooooo! Pit started to walk towards Zidane, after realizing what he did. Pit: I'm sorry. I didn't mean toooo... Zidane then tried to slash Pit with his mashers, but was blocked by Pit. Zidane: You will pay for my friends death, you winged freak. Pit: Look who is talking, monkey boy. Both got into their fighting stances ready to battle. Fight!!! Zidane was the first to attack Pit by using Orichalcum to do some melee damage to him. While Zidane was charging, Pit was trying to shoot at Zidane. Pit's arrows missed Zidane. Zidane was closing in on Pit, when Pit used a Charged Shot. This hit Zidane in the arm. This however didn't stop Zidane. When the two both met, Pit's bow and Zidane's marsher collided. Zidane's blades bested Pit's as he started a combo. Zidane started his combo by first using Rumble Rush. The move did some melee damage to Pit. Pit tried to counter by using the Angel Ring, but didn't work. Zidane tried to steal an object from Pit's tunic. Instead of the object, all Zidane got was an uppercut to the face and sent flying. Pit: Try to steal something you thief. Not going to happen on my watch. Pit then activated his Power of Flight and his Guardian Orbitars. Zidane was met with a barrage of attacks trying to get out of the way. Zidane tried to use Soul Blade to block the beams. He was able to block them, but some of the beams were able to hit him. Zidane was hurting and in pain. Zidane: You B******! Pit then landed on the ground with his Orbitars active. Zidane though was charging at Pit. He was able to do some combo on Pit like Booster 8 and Tempest. Both were able to do some damage but Swift Attack was able to split the Orbitars in half. Pit was not panicking quite yet as he pulled out his Ore Club. Pit: Try this for size. Pit then swing the club at Zidane. He was able to dodge the attack but was quickly met with a twister. He got stuck for a few seconds before trying to use Vortex to get out of the storm. It didn't work and Zidane slammed into a pillar. He saw that Pit was getting ready to finish him off with the Violet Palm. Then Zidane saw Vivi crawling towards him. He barely said his final words. Vivi: Don't let us down Zidane! Zidane got up and used storm to disarm Pit of his weapon. Pit landed hard on the ground as he saw Zidane change into his Trance form. Zidane: I wouldn't let you kill my friends like this. Pit then activated Invincibility as he charged into Zidane. The two collided with Pit slowing Zidane down. Zidane then used Scoop Art. At first it didn't work but, then it started to do damage as the Invincibility wore off. Pit then looked at his tunic and saw his red blood all over it. He then attempted to used Health Recovery to heal some of the wounds. Zidane came towards Pit like a rocket and was preforming Solution 9. This sent Pit up into the air. As Zidane was going to enter into another combo, Pit tried to use a reflection barrier but Zidane was able to slash before it was activated. Pit then used Heavenly Light to knock the Genome back. Pit then tried charging at Zidane with the Club from earlier, but Zidane used Stellar Circle 5 and Shift Break. This caused Pit's club to shatter and him to land backward. Zidane: You're not getting away! Pit then saw an opening by using Meteor Shower. In response Zidane then blocked it with Tidal Flame, that was now chasing Pit. He tried to jump, but failed and was hit by the attack. There was a large cloud of smoke when all of a sudden a blast of energy erupted, with Pit emerging with the Three Sacred Treasures. Pit: I'm done playing games. I have no choice but, to use this. Zidane: Try to kill me, if you can. Pit then charged at Zidane with the speed of a pegasus. He tried to use his Bow but was dodged by Zidane. Zidane then used Free Energy followed by Meo Twister. Pit was protected from the first attack and used the Mirror Shield, but this gave Zidane the opening he was waiting for, he then used Grand Lethal. This caused Pit to be sent flying. He then used Reverse Gaia. Zidane: It's not over yet!! Zidane is then seen hitting Pit with several blows. When Pit was at his weakest, Zidane is then seen ready to finish Palutena's servant. Zidane: And now for the final touch. Fly AWAYYY! Zidane then combines the marchers together and does one final attack. Pit's body then falls on to the ground as Zidane acts in triumph. However Pit slowly got up. Pit: Sorry, but I'm not dying today. Zidane: What that's impossible! Before Zidane could react, Pit then preformed his most powerful attack. Pit: Three Sacred Treasures Arrows of Light started to rain down from the heavens as they hit Zidane to the ground. The screen then turned black as it shows a Red slash followed by a scream. Pit then appears to be making a V-sign. Palutena: Okay, Pit time to get you out of hear. K.O. Pit is seen in Sky World talking about his experience in the new land. Zidane Tribal corpse is seen with several light arrows still in them with a pool of blood, below. Conclusion Boomstick: Damn, that was brutal, I love it. Wiz: While Zidane had the speed and the moveset advantage, it was not enough to defeat Pit. Boomstick: Pit's abilities and battle experience were able to beat Zidane's in every way. Wiz: While beating Kuja is impressive, it is nothing compared to fighting Gods everyday. Boomstick: Plus the Sacred Treasures outclassed the Trance form in durability and strength. Wiz: It seems like Zidane was in trouble from the start. Boomstick: Looks like Zidane got turned into treasure stew. Wiz: The winner is Pit. Did you agree with the Outcome of Pit vs. Zidane Tribal? Yes No Maybe Next Time on Death Battle Combatant #1 Riku: After allowing darkness into my heart, am I still fit to wield the Keyblade? Even after locking you away, here you are, haunting me again. So I get it now. There's no point in trying to hold the darkness back. Combatant #2 Cecil: I thought I heard my brother's voice... he said farewell. Riku vs. Cecil Harvey Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Square Enix' themed Death Battle Category:'Kid Icarus vs Final Fantasy' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:John1Thousand Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Shadow7615 Category:Collaboration Fights Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Magic Duel Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:'Human vs Angel' themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles